1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of milking a group of dairy animals by means of an automatic milking system, wherein the group comprises at least two subgroups, wherein a first subgroup comprises dairy animals which give a first type of milk and a second subgroup comprises dairy animals which give a second type of milk, and wherein the milking system has to be flushed after a dairy animal from the second subgroup has been milked and before a dairy animal from the first subgroup is milked, wherein the method comprises: a) identifying a dairy animal which presents itself to be milked, b) making a decision on whether the dairy animal presenting itself is to be milked, c) if desired, milking the dairy animal, and d) flushing the milking system after milking a dairy animal from the second subgroup.
2. Description of the Related Art
A group of dairy animals, for example a group of cows, can generally comprise different subgroups of dairy animals which give different types of milk. These different types of milk may, for example, comprise milk for consumption, beestings, milk from cows suffering from mastitis, or milk from cows treated with antibiotics. It is not desirable to collect these different types in one and the same milk reservoir. Mixing milk for consumption with other types of milk may result in the milk for consumption no longer being suitable for consumption.
Milk which is not to be mixed with milk for consumption will be referred to below as separation milk. After milking a cow giving separation milk, it is desirable and often compulsory to flush the milking system before milking a cow giving milk for consumption. Flushing the milking system takes a relatively long time. In addition, the flushing of the milking system requires large amounts of flushing liquid, for example clean water.
With groups of dairy animals comprising relatively many dairy animals which give separation milk, the milking system will therefore have to be cleaned relatively often. During flushing, the milking system cannot be used, as a result of which the milking system is used less efficiently.
An example of a group of dairy animals which comprises a relatively large number of dairy animals giving separation milk is a group of dairy animals whose milking cycles are synchronous to a high degree. In such a group, relatively many dairy animals can simultaneously give beestings which are unsuitable for consumption and which should not be mixed with the milk for consumption. Another example is a group of dairy animals with relatively many sick cows which are treated with antibiotics.